1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable lamp which can be extended out of and retracted into a housing therefor. The retractable lamp may be employed as a vehicle headlight, and more particularly as an automobile headlight. Further, it may also be employed in other types of lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the lighting field, particularly the automotive lighting field, retractable lamps have been developed to be employed as headlights. As a conventional retractable lamp employed as an automobile headlight the lamp and the lampcover thereof are secured together and pivotally held at a housing thereof for the retractable lamp to extended out of and be retracted into the housing as needed for lighting.
The lamp extended out of the housing and the lampcover opened to expose the lamp are subjected to air resistance when the automobile installed with the retractable lamp is being driven.
In order to reduce the air resistance against the lamp exposed and the lampcover opened, the lampcover should be opened in a minimal fashion while the lamp is extended out of the housing for lighting as required.
However, the reduction of the air resistance as mentioned above brings about a problem as to lighting in a conventional retractable lamp structure. The exposure of the lamp will be reduced with the reduction in the pivotal opening movement of the lampcover as the lamp and the lampcover are pivotally secured together at the same axis in a conventional retractable lamp structure.